Worldwide Blockbuster
Worldwide Blockbuster is an old board game created by Tangent based on Monopoly Jr and Monopoly. The standard version was created in 2007. This game combines the aspects of the games that Tangent found desirable while getting rid of those they disliked or found too complicated. It is the most successful board game that Tangent has created physically. Origins Worldwide Blockbuster started off as one of the many board games Tangent made using pencil and paper, including chess games and other types of board games, later moving on to homemade pinball layouts. Tangent's father appreciated Worldwide Blockbuster in particular and suggested making it into a full board game with a cardboard back. Due to the scaling, more squares were added in the cardboard version, which would become the standard version. In 2018, a Roll20 version made from scratch was created. The Roll20 version cuts back down on the extra squares that Tangent considered redundant in the standard version, and modified the aesthetics to fit with their image of how the game would look if they could have done anything with materials in their mind. Note that the video stores were not actually in the original version, and "Blockbuster" referred to the movies/shows only. Playing equipment *Game board (original: paper; standard: cardboard) *Player tokens (original: forgotten; standard: paper, later replaced by Monopoly tokens due to loss) *Monopoly Jr dollar bills *Monopoly Jr houses (Roll20: discs) *1 6-sided die *Chance cards (original: forgotten; standard: yellow cards; Roll20: blue with yellow text) General gameplay The gameplay is based primarily on Monopoly Jr. Each turn, players roll 1 die and move their token around the board. If they land on an empty property (often referred to as "discs"), they may buy it for the price shown on the square. Opponents landing on an owned property must pay the owner the amount shown on the square, and double if both are owned by the same player. Unlike in Monopoly Jr, players always get a choice as to whether they want to buy the property. Similar to Monopoly, the more video stores a player owns, the higher the rent an opponent needs to pay. Players stay for a maximum of 3 turns in hospital, similar to Monopoly. Similar to Jr, there are Roll again and Hotel spaces where people need to pay to Loose Change. Players must roll again if they roll a 6. Three 6's however is a trip to the hospital. Roll again squares may pile up on top of 6-rolls (but do not count towards going to the hospital). "Miss a turn" neutralizes an extra roll. Once you are in hospital, your turn ends, and may not spend any extra rolls you earned. To get out of hospital, roll a 6. If successful, move to Just Visiting and roll the die again, then move accordingly. Like Monopoly Jr, there is no mortgaging. If a player has no money left, they are out of the game. There are numerous house rules, including (but not limited to) earning $1 when you roll a 1, earning $4 if you land on, rather than pass, GO, and auctioning properties owned by a bankrupted player. A number of the house rules are based on a PC adaptation of Monopoly. Roll20 version changes *Added house rule of having 1 card dealt to each player at the start that may be played on their turn against anyone at any point during the game. This is based on Game of Dice. *"Miss a turn" and additional "Chance" squares in the standard version removed. *Added a card that mentions Alfred E. Neuman and the $1329063 bill. This is a reference to the MAD Magazine Game. *Overall reduction of the number of Chance cards. *The car accident penalty fare is now removed. The player pays only upon leaving the hospital, rather than both when getting into the car accident and when leaving the hospital. *Names to a number of the properties have been changed to more popular shows and anime. *China and Russia have been replaced with Taiwan and Japan, and HK Records has been replaced by Tsutaya to fit with the Japan theme (and also because HK Records isn't known outside of Hong Kong). Gallery Category:Tangent's Creations